Conventional liners used in personal care absorbent articles do not provide for high viscosity fluids containing particles, for example menses or runny bowel movements. As a result, the conventional liners used in personal care absorbent articles leak and contribute to poor skin health. Many conventional liners absorb water from the high viscosity fluids. However, these conventional liners generally do not provide for particle intake. As a result, the particles contained within the high viscosity fluids separate during absorption of the water and tend to remain on the surface of the liner to produce undesired interactions with the wearer's skin.